Kallyn Lake
Check out Kallyn's relationship web! Or maybe Kallyn's MySpacehttp://www.myspace.com/Kallyn_Lake! Mage Specialness '''School(s) of Magic: Evocation, Transmutation Preferred Powers: * Fireball * Galvanism * Levitation * Thaumaturgy Biography Born on the thirteenth day of Harvest in the year 609 ATA, Kallyn Lake was the middle of three children. Her siblings were Darron and Laeria, four years older and two years younger, respectively. Her parents were Braedan and Caila Lake, who lived in Silkfield. Braedan was a Stablemaster, often spending days at a time tending to the stables and the horses in them. Caila was equally busy, for she was a bowyer with a thriving business. As such, they often left Darron in charge of his younger sisters. As a child, Kallyn was incredibly energetic and outspoken, often getting into trouble with adults for being a little too bold. Ever the tomboy, she most enjoyed wrestling with Darron and picking on Laeria. The children would often visit their father at the stables, where they would help him care for the horses. On days when he wasn’t overly busy, Braedan would even give his two eldest children lessons in riding. Laeria opted to keep her feet planted firmly on the ground, fearing that she would be thrown from her horse one way or another. Kallyn didn’t learn as fast as her brother, but that only made her more determined to get better. Oftentimes she would get a bit too aggressive with her horse, which resulted in many instances of her meeting the hard earth. Luckily, she always managed to narrowly avoid major injury, merely dusting herself off and getting back up on the horse. After years of determined practice, Kallyn finally proved that she was the better horseback rider, beating her brother in a race behind the stables. This would not be the last time that she would be driven so hard by her stubborn and competitive nature. Just as Kallyn began slipping into adolescence, her father took quite ill. Overworking himself at the stables for so many years had finally taken its toll, making him more susceptible to disease. Darron and Kallyn took over at the stables, and Laeria helped her mother care for Braedan. After four months of this, he passed away, leaving the family heartbroken. No one felt this more than Kallyn, who had only really bonded with the men of the family. However, her father’s death would not be the most notable event of her teenaged years -- it would be the cause. Kallyn had been working at the stables with Darron when they received word from Laeria of their father’s passing. At first she stood still with shock; the healers had expected him to make a full recovery. Her siblings headed back to their home to give her some privacy, at which point she fell to her knees, suppressing the swell of rage and sorrow that was welling up inside of her. She had never allowed herself to lose control of her emotions, even as a small child. A few tears escaped her eyes before she lost control, exploding into a scream or rage… almost literally. For as she cried out, her hands (and a few bits of hay around her) burst into flames. Her shout of sorrow quickly became one of shock and fear as the flames subsided, and she spent the next hour sitting there in quiet disbelief. Over the next years, Kallyn spent much more time alone. She never returned to the stables, making up the excuse that it reminded her too much of her father. Her family accepted this story without argument, and allowed her to have her privacy. Caila often said that Kallyn had changed because of her father’s death, but this was not the case. Kallyn had never told anyone about what happened that night in the stable, not even her trusted brother. Far from fearing her Shadow-Touched abilities, Kallyn was rather fascinated by them. Her time alone was spent experimenting with her powers: lighting small objects on fire or creating less-than-dazzling electrical charges between her fingers. She always kept her activities secretive, fearing that if her family knew they could be in danger from the then-prominent Church of True Light. When she turned seventeen, about two months before the Shadow Amnesty Act, Kallyn left her home and journeyed into Fastheld on her own with nothing but a horse and a bag of Imperials. Her riding skills proved useful and she found work as a courier, delivering messages and packages for anyone willing to pay her fee. When she had no work, she often found herself in secluded areas, practicing her skills of evocation. Unfortunately, one of these times she was not as alone as she thought. A week before the Act was passed, Kallyn was forced into hiding by a band of villagers not far from Aegisview (now Freehaven). Fortunately, her powers proved to be useful survival tools: she could start campfires and summon lightning to kill small game. In her mind, the fight to survive became little more than a game -- like hide-and-seek, yet more challenging -- which may have saved her life by using her stubborn nature as a survival skill. The Shadow Amnesty came not a day too soon for Kallyn, who was severely exhausted and running out of places to hide. She registered her Shadow-Touched status and received the Mark of the Shadow around her right eye, feeling that the steely grey shade of her eyes would add to the symbolism of the tattoo. She quite firmly believed (although even she would be at a loss to explain why) that there was no such thing as someone who is pure light or pure shadow. Everyone had an equal share in both, a sort of greyness, and chose which side to act upon. Once she had been Marked, Kallyn immediately set out towards the River District, wishing to get a comfortably far distance away from where she had been so close to an early demise. She purchased a new horse (she had been forced to abandon her own when she went into hiding) and continued her courier services, eventually making her way to Wedgecrest in Huntsmoon in the year 627. Recent Activity Nuked Fastheld News: Terrifying Fight On the Roofs of Hawk's Aerie Sharp Object! She can walk again and she has started carrying around a shortsword. And yes, Kallyn with a sharp thing /is/ something worth noting. And likely avoiding. Temper Oookay, Kallyn's pissing people off. Karell Mikin and Ailith Kahar in particular. And like the rest of her kind, she's stuck in Northreach. So it'll be easy to find her. :) Pie-Faced Fastheld News: Sir Knight Causes More Confusion Serious Problems Fastheld News: Real Conditions of Northreach Possibly Revealed? Fastheld News: Regent calls for investigation Busted A heated argument with Gefrey Seamel led to some threats and the calling of the Seamel House guards. Kallyn is currently detained in a cell of the Northreach Constabulary. The Lesson: To a Head The Lesson: The Hard Way The Lesson: Choices The Lesson: Cut Short Screwed Well, she was released from Northreach, only to turn around and be arrested at the imperial level instead... Fastheld News: Regent orders mage's arrest AND, as if that wasn't enough... Fastheld News: Nillu Sets Lake Ablaze The scene where this takes place is found here: When Hell Breaks Loose Banished After about a month of imprisonment, Kallyn has been released from the Imperial dungeons. Unfortunately, she has also been pretty much booted out of Fastheld altogether. I'm too tired to try to explain it right now so here are the logs: Human Bait Beginning or End? Culture Shock Life in Crown's Refuge Sorry, it's been a while since I've updated so here's what's been happening to Kallyn in Crown's Refuge: *'Headline News: Refuge Stands: Archmage Rumored Missing' and The Wall - Kallyn *She adopted a family of nine (A prostitute and her eight sons). They are living in her newly-bought house. They sleep in the common room. She's helping them learn trades so they can support themselves. *She has become a Mage, her second spell school being Transmutation. *'Headline News: Fastheld Keep: "Syladris Amendment" Announced', The Amendment Explained, Imperial Office of Penumbral Affairs to be Created - How does this effect Kallyn? Well, she can see her siblings now, as well as it making it easier for her friends to visit as well. *'Headline News: Crown's Refuge Joins Fastheld' - This un-exiled Kallyn, but she chooses to remain a Wildlander. *While Kallyn was in Fastheld, Headline News: Prince Grants Refuge Week of Contemplation. Kallyn is actually hoping the Refuge breaks off, but is choosing to keep her opinion to herself and allow the people who have been there for more than a month to decide. She will go along with either decision without fuss. *After the suspension of travel, Kallyn was still in Fastheld. Her precious horse, Springtail, which was her only friend from the beginning of the Amnesty until she met her current friends, was afraid of her because of the strengthening of her Touch. The perceived betrayal triggered a sensitive and severe emotional scar that caused the girl to purposely harm people she loves (emotionally). And then long-time rival Varal Mikin met with her in front of Light's Watch for a spar involving Shadow: Humble Pie *Kallyn managed to return home after that, thinking herself a monster and trying to cut herself off from loved ones to protect them. This is being worked on, I have a scene to finish with Kael in this regard. I think that's about it. Crown's Refuge Annexed The results are in: Crown's Refuge is now a part of Fastheld. The Wildlands So, Kallyn went for a little trip out into the Wilds. She needed to speak with Taran Songbird (who seems to have left Crown's Refuge because of the annexation). So, she got there, didn't get much of a chance to speak with him, and then she and everyone there got caught up in a hunt for a huge Shadow-warped bear. So, they all went skipping after the bear, beat the living snot out of it until it was dead, took a few injuries (it didn't even swing at Kallyn. Sigh.) And then went back to their camp to recover. The next morning, it was gone. Left a trail that faded away, didn't even leave behind its blood. Kallyn was already pretty mentally unstable at this point, as she was still suffering from the emotional troubles involved in the last few bullets of the last update, and during the battle (between stress, panic, seeing friends getting hurt, etc) something snapped. Her emotional structure vanished entirely, leaving her cold and indifferent to the world. So what did she do once she and her friends had returned to the Empire? Everything in her power to start driving away the people she loved, before she gets back to caring too much about them to sever ties. Starting with who happened to be there at the time: Taran. <333 Kallyn severed all of the ties she wanted to sever. And shortly afterwards? She snapped out of her Shadow-induced indifference thanks to one man who apparently knew exactly what to say/do to get around her defenses. Differences between how she is now and how she was before this started: * She is under the impression that she is no longer in love with Kael (not the case, sorry). * She has (at least partially) fallen for Nihanin. * She does not wish to rebuild the bridges she burned and does not feel remorse for burning them. She does, however, feel bad for how she went about with the bridge-burning. * She has forsaken both the Light and the Shadow (she still uses her powers, though), deciding that neither do anything to help her. I know, there is at least a slight logic issue in there, but Kallyn never was very logical. * Her fuse is not so short as it was before, but she does still get irritated rather easily. * Her anger fluctuates between the old "inferno of fury" and the new "cold apathy", depending on the circumstances. * She does not like Taran at all anymore. Actually, she's borderline afraid of him and extremely distrustful. Quest for Silence She's still very whiny about her potential for hurting people who get too close to her, and as such still tends to have her... moments. Those times where she believes the best thing for those around her is for her to just disappear. She actually tried this time, wandering the Wildlands in search of the Silent Forest she once passed through on a trip with Blackfox. Only Milora knows where she's gone right now, but who the Duchess decides to tell is, of course, entirely up to her. I'll be having her around the general area, as Kallyn's at least aware of the fact that the forest was in a general eastward direction from the Refuge. ((OOC Note: I think it'll be safe for NPCs to have seen Kallyn leave, but not know where she was headed. So folks in CR might have a general idea of "Kallyn was upset and wandered off," due to gossip.)) Back, Hai! Kallyn has returned to Crown's Refuge with Nihanin and Blackfox. And she is, actually, a little bit different. The most notable difference is her attitude, which seem to be gradually shifting more and more towards the 'mild' side of the spectrum thanks to having some time to unwind and think. I doubt that it will last, as she's extremely volatile in certain situations, but for now she is being good. This is Gonna Hurt... Mage Hunt: The Report Mage Hunt: The Order I'm not sure whether to flip out or be proud. ;) BY THE LIGHT THEY'RE AFTER ME, RUN! Okay, not quite, but Kallyn does realize that the Cult knows she was doing more than trying to get a point across to Meian. And she knows this is very bad. So she ran off - again - and will be moving at random through the Wildlands. Let the chase begin: Mage Hunt: Head Start And Now It's Official Fastheld News: Kallyn Lake Condemned Don't I feel special? ;) Dead Title says it all. Logs: Mage Hunt: Two Kinds of Mercy Mage Hunt: No More Options She continues her saga in death as the elf named Fire on Necromundus =Badges= Note from Kallyn: I removed the Wildlands Badge because Kallyn wasn't born in the Wildlands. :) JTS Faction Point Value of Badges 82 Badge Rewards *2 Harpie Vouchers for 10 badges. --Stamp 22:58, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Lake Kallyn Category:Book of the White Tree Category:Pages with Badges category:Kael Firelight Web category:Karell Mikin Web